


Samandriel

by TardisGirl11 (ThedasWitch)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, ptsd samandriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedasWitch/pseuds/TardisGirl11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is dating Samandriel, and comforts him while he copes with the effects of Crowley's torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samandriel

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Fic request: One where the reader is dating Samandriel, and he's suffering really bad PTSD from Crowley. So the reader tries to make sure she and TFW are always careful and quiet, but one day they she and TFW get in a HUGE fight because she did something risky on a hunt and got hurt. So they're all yelling at each other when she remembers Samandriel and she runs to find him. When she finally does, he's having a massive panic attack, and she has to calm him down, and it's just mega fluffy...? <3
> 
> A/N: This would take place sometime during Season 8, in an AU where the rescue of Samandriel ended with him alive and in the care of the Winchesters. Reader has been living and hunting with the Winchesters for a long time, and so was with them during the auction when they first met Samandriel.

The first time you saw Samandriel, you honestly didn’t think much of him. You were more worried about dealing with Crowley and getting the word of God back. Besides, guys in fast food uniforms weren’t exactly your type. Even if they did have sweet smiles.  
The second time, he was covered in blood and in so much pain that he could barely speak. And again, you were a bit occupied. But you and the Winchesters managed to get him out and back to a motel. You’d cared for him while the brothers worked a few cases on their own, and as Samandriel’s vessel healed, you grew to appreciate his kind nature and his quiet intensity. He became your closest friend and confidante, the two of you spending dozens of long nights talking. And when you and the boys moved into the bunker, he came with you. Despite the fact that he was obviously still affected by Crowley’s torture, and his nightmares kept him from ever really sleeping, Samandriel did everything he could to help you and the Winchesters.  
It wasn’t until a few months later that you felt you really saw Samandriel. It was a typical night at the bunker, you and the brothers winding down from a case with a few beers, and he was watching the three of you laugh and tease each other with a small smile on his face. Nothing was unusual about that night, really, but something about the way his eyes lingered on your lips as you laughed made everything feel different. And as you walked back to your rooms an hour later, you couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him. He seemed surprised at first, but soon melted into the kiss, his hands framing your face and twisting in your hair.  
You soon found that dating an angel had its highs and lows. The highs were amazing. Samandriel was by far the sweetest guy you’d ever been with. He always looked at you like you were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and every day you spent with him made you feel so incredibly lucky that you’d found him. Whenever you came back from a hunt, the two of you curled up on your bed and watch a movie while he played with your hair and wrapped an arm around your waist. Samandriel had developed a fascination for old black and white films, and you loved watching him watch them, his face totally engrossed in everything that happened on screen. The Winchesters teased you a bit, but you were honestly happier than you could remember being in a long time.  
You couldn't deny the lows, though. Samandriel still woke up in the middle up the night in a cold sweat, his mind still in Crowley's torture chamber. He tried to hide his panic attacks from you, but when a sound or even a smell triggered him, you'd find him curled into a ball, gasping for air. You knew that he hated feeling weak, but you did everything you could to protect him yourself. You'd keep your voice down and avoid slamming doors around the bunker, and you made the boys do the same. They didn't always appreciate what Dean called your "crazy-eyed shushing," but they understood. And for a while, it all worked out perfectly. Samandriel was feeling more at ease than ever, and even with their teasing, the Winchesters were happy for you.  
Of course, they weren't always happy with you.  
"What the hell is the matter with you, Y/N?" bellowed Dean, stomping down the stairs into the bunker. "It's like you've got a friggin' death wish."  
"I had it handled, Dean," you snapped. "I don't need a babysitter or a lecture. In case you forgot, I did just fine on my own for a long time."  
"Yeah, well, you're not on your own anymore," said Sam. "And you can't keep acting this reckless. You got lucky this time, but--"  
"Lucky?" yelled Dean. "That thing nearly ripped her open. The only lucky thing is that Cas was there to patch her up."  
"Well maybe if someone hadn't been so busy trying to protect me that they left their guard open," you said, "then I wouldn't have even been that close to it in the first place!"  
Both brothers started yelling at the same time, both insisting that you were not only wrong, but incompetent and irresponsible to boot.  
"You know what," you said, finally fed up. "Forget this. I ganked the bastard when you couldn't, and we all got out of there alive thanks to me. So come talk to me when you're done acting like you wouldn't have done the same thing." You shouldered your duffel bag and stormed down the hall to your room. You slammed the door behind you angrily and tossed your bag on the bed.  
Collapsing into a chair, you leaned your head in your hands and rubbed your temples. You hadn't had a knock-down, drag-out fight with the brothers in the longest time, not since before... "Oh god, Samandriel," you said, jumping up in a panic. You'd been so pissed off and frustrated that you hadn't even stopped to think how all of the screaming and door slamming would affect Samandriel. You ran through the halls to the library, the angel's favorite place to be while the rest of the bunker was out hunting.  
"Samandriel?" you called out, opening the library door. "Sweetheart, are you in here?" There was no response, but as you listened for a moment you noticed a faint gasping from under the table. You looked under it to find the angel in the fetal position, soaked in sweat and struggling for air. "Oh god, Samandriel," you said, falling to your knees beside him. "I'm so sorry. What can I do?"  
"Sorry..." he said faintly. "I didn't mean to...but the noise..." You crawled under the table with him and wrapped your arms around him.  
"Don't you dare apologize for this," you said. He clutched you tightly, breathing hard against your neck while you stroked his hair. "This is not your fault. You do whatever you have to do. I'll be here." The two of you rocked slowly for a few minutes, his breathing eventually slowing into a steady rhythm.  
Finally, he leaned away from you and wiped his forehead. "Alright now?" you said, and he nodded.  
"I'm sorry to worry you like this," he said."I don't mean to burden you. I thought I was improving."  
"No, no," you said. "Don't even think like that. You are anything but a burden." You leaned your forehead against his and stroked his face. "Whatever you need to get through this, I am here for you." Samandriel closed his eyes, leaning into you with a small smile.  
"Thank you, Y/N," he said. "I don't know how I'd be able to get through this without you. And I thank heaven every day that you found me." He pulled you in for a tender kiss, his hands coming up to cup your face. "I love you, Y/N," he said softly.  
"I love you too, Samandriel," you replied.


End file.
